Godric and Ava
by felicia2235
Summary: Godric/Oc Ava. When Godric is taken by the fellowship Eric goes to Dallas to save his maker. When he arrives he meets a human that has been bonded to Godric for a while and has a gift of her own. In her he sees his maker's reason for living and Eric finds he really likes the feisty red head that takes no shit from anyone and loves his maker. Mature content. Sweet one shot.
_Godric/Oc Ava. When Godric was taken by the fellowship Eric goes to Dallas to save his maker. When he arrives he meets a human that has been bonded to Godric for a while and has a gift of her own. In her he sees his maker's reason for living and Eric finds he really likes the feisty red head that takes no shit from anyone and loves his maker more than anything in the world and for that Eric is grateful. Mature content. I don't own anything._

Eric wanted to scream in frustration as he questioned Isobel and Stan about where Godric could be. All they knew was he went to meet with the fellowship 2 days ago and never returned.

"How can you not know anything else?" Eric ask gritting his teeth to try and stop from snapping at the two nest mates of Godric's. Sookie and Bill sat on the couch watching as they hatched a plan for Sookie and another human to go into the fellowship during the day and try to see if Sookie could read anything from their minds. He really didn't care much for Sookie or Bill but at the moment he would take any help he could get. Godric meant everything to him.

"Were sorry Eric. It's not our place to question our sheriff. Godric doesn't share his business with many. As you well know." Isobel told him and he nodded. He knew that. He knew that Godric had changed over the years since he had been with him. A dark depression had sat in the last time he saw him several years ago.

"He hopped he could come up with some form of peace with those filthy humans. I could have told him that shit wasn't gonna happen." Stan half snarled and rolled his eyes when Sookie frowned at him but Bill stopped her from saying anything. Smart move.

Before anyone could say anything the sound of a car door shutting sounded outside and Eric heard the sound of small heeled feet walking up the sidewalk, humming.

"Oh shit." Stan cursed as he and Isobel tensed and Eric wondered what human would make them act slightly scared.

"Did you call her?" Stan ask Isobel who closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I forgot and when I remembered I thought best not to worry her. It seems she has arrived home early." Isobel said.

"Who are you speaking of?" Eric finally ask as he heard a key hit the keyhole and turn.

"Godric's Human." Stan sad and Eric's eye brows shot up in surprise as the door opened and in walked in a stunning human girl.

She was young. 18 or 19 maybe. Short and petite and Eric knew that Godric was taller than she was and Eric would tower over her. She was pale with long, dark wavy red hair and green eyes and she looked around the room in surprise.

"What the hell?" she said as she pushed the door shut and tossed her keys into her backpack before walking forward.

"Stan, Isobel who are these people." She ask eyeing the ones she didn't know with narrowed eyes. Eric smirked at how she guarded herself from them as if she was preparing for an attack as she made her way to stand next to Isobel. Sookie jumped and walked towards the girl quickly and shook her hand.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's so good to meet you. I'm glad I'm not the only human in the room anymore." She said very perky and the red head eyed her like she was crazy before taking her hand back and giving Isobel a side 'what the fuck' look and Eric chuckled.

"Wow. You're a little to peppy for me. But I'm Ava by the way. Now tell me what the hell is going on? Where's Godric?" she ask and Eric saw Stan take a small step back and Ava narrowed her eyes at the dark haired 2nd in command to Godric who took a deep breath and sighed.

"He's missing Ava. We haven't heard from him in 2 days." She said and Ava took a sharp breath and dropped her bag to the floor in shock.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you call me? 2 fucking days and you're just sitting on your ass." The human snapped and Eric decided he like this young girl and it seemed Godric meant a lot to her.

"Miss Ava." Eric said stepping forward and Ava's eyes snapped over towards him.

"What." She snapped and Eric smirked

"I assure you I plan to move heaven and hell to find Godric. I just arrived today and we are forming a plan as we speak." Eric told her and she raised a brown at him and looked him over.

"And you are?" she ask and he sped forward and kissed her hand quickly.

"Eric Northman. Godric is my maker." He told her and she nodded and actually gave him and smile and a hug that shocked him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Godric's told me tons about you of course. I'm glad to know you're here to find him. At least someone cares." She said and he nodded, pleased his makers human seemed to trust him already.

They filled her in quickly on what they knew and what they planned to do. She scoffed a little at trusting the perky blonde to go to the church and try and get info but since it was too close to dawn for Eric to head to the church she knew it was there only plan for now so she nodded.

"So by nightfall you plan to go to that church right." Ava ask Eric who nodded quickly.

"Absolutely. I'll kill anyone that stands in the way of getting Godric out alive." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Your taking me with you." She said picking up her bag and sliding out of her shoes that made her even shorter now.

"I don't think so." Eric told her and she snorted. Sookie and Bill had already left to go back to the hotel and Eric planned to stay at Godric's place for the evening.

"I'm not asking permission from you Eric. I don't belong to you, I belong to Godric. You will either take me voluntarily or I'll drive there myself. It's up to you." She said before walking out of the room. Eric gapped at her retreating back as Stan and Isobel chuckled.

"That's Ava for ya. She's a pistol." Stan said before leaving to his room for the night.

"How long has Ava and Godric been bonded?" Eric ask the dark haired Vampire as she handed him a True blood.

"About a year now I think. He saved her one night and brought her back here. They've been attacked at the hip ever since. She's been away for over a week. Her mother had died back in Georgia and she went out there to handle the arrangements. Godric wasn't able to go with her and he's been stressed by the distance since he put her on the plane. Eric, she has brought life back into Godric's eyes again. He was in a dark place for a long time. I feared he actually wanted to end it for a while there and then he found Ava and it's like the old Godric was back. I knew I should have called her when he went missing but I didn't want her to worry. She's gonna be pissed now. Don't let her size or the fact she's human fool you my friend. That girl there will go to hell and back for Godric. Trust me on that." Isobel told him before taking her leave for her rest and Eric did the same, going to the guest room.

He thought over the little human for a while before finally going into rest. He just wanted Godric back now.

The next day by nightfall Eric woke to Ava pacing the floor of Godric's office. No word from Sookie or Isobel's human and Bill wasn't answering his phone so Eric knew something had went wrong.

"We going or what?" Ava snapped and Eric nodded. Ava allowed him to pick her up since she still insisted on coming and he flew to the church before landing behind a large bush and surveyed the area.

"Looks like there's 2 armed guards at the front door." Eric told the little human who looked around him and smirked.

"I got them. Wait here." She said patting Eric on the shoulder and before Eric could stop her she stepped around the bush and walked quickly toward the armed guards. Eric cursed as he watch in case he needed to save her. Godric would kill him if anything happened to her. That he was sure.

He was shocked when she walked up towards them pretending to be a stranded driver, once they lowered their guns she flung one back into the stone wall with her hands killing him instantly the other she fought until she was able to snap his neck. Eric was stunned. What the hell.

"What the hell was that?" he ask her when he appeared beside her. She brushed her shirt off and shrugged.

"Your blonde friend isn't the only human with a gift. I'm telekinetic. But not many people know that so shush." She told him and he nodded and smirked.

Once inside they took out 5 other men before Eric could feel Godric below them. Moving fast he appeared inside a basement room to see Godric snapping the neck of a large male human. Hugo was cowering in the corner of a cell and Sookie was trying to hold her dress together, crying on the floor

"Godric." Eric breathed before falling to his knees in front of his maker. Godric smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hello my child. It is good to see you again." Godric told him before Ava ran into the room and Godric's eyes widened in surprise and love.

"Godric." Ava sighed in relief and launched herself at Godric who caught her instantly and ravished her mouth with his. Eric smirked as he watched his maker kiss this human girl with fire and passion he hadn't seen from his maker in centuries.

Sookie finally stood from the ground and blushed bright red at the too kissing members of the room.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie ask him and Eric shrugged.

"No idea. When the sunset I called him several times and he never answered so we came without him." Eric said never taking his eyes off his maker who was pulling back from the kiss so the human could breathe. They were both panting and Eric could see slight fang in his makers mouth and his smirked widened.

"Ava. What are you doing here lover?" Godric ask running his finger though his human's hair. She sighed and leaned into his touch as he sat her back on the ground.

"I got done early and came home to surprise you only to find you'd been capture by a bunch of prejudice freaks. What the fuck Godric?" She said fuming and Godric actually winced at how mad he could feel she was getting now they there bond was back full force.

"Eric please escort miss Stackhouse and Hugo out of here. Spill no more blood on the way out. Knock Hugo out first as he has betrayed us." Godric ordered and Eric nodded.

"Wait, do what? Betrayed you? What about Isobel?" Ava ask rounding on the cowering human male that was trying to slip past her.

"She wouldn't turn me?" he replied in his defense and Ava actually growled in anger before punching him right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Asshole." Ava spit as he hit the ground and Godric sighed. She was seriously mad.

"Ava." Sookie gasp but cringed back when she turned furious green eyes on the blonde.

"You want to be next Blondie?" Ava spat and Godric had to wrap an arm around her waist to stop her from hitting Sookie too. Shaking her head no quickly Sookie moved towards Eric hoping for some protection.

"Then keep your mouth fucking shut. I anit in the mood for whining bitches." Ava said and Eric chuckled as he picked up Hugo and stirred Sookie towards the door.

"I love her." Eric called back and Godric smirked before he felt Ava move from his arms and turn around.

"Godric I think you owe me some kind of explanation. How the hell did you allow these assholes to capture you?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and he sighed.

"I was trying to come to a peace agreement. But once I arrived they tossed silver over me and put me down here." He told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you what. Just laid down here and waited for death? You're over 2000 year's old baby. You could have killed them all and been back home with me already. Why wait around and not protect yourself?" she ask.

"I, I have no excuse for that. Once I realized there was no peace to be had between us I guess I slipped back into my dark depression. They wanted my life in exchange for the human lives our kind took. I thought my life would be enough to keep my nest safe." He said and she just got madder. She shoved at his chest pissed.

"And what? You thought of nothing but yourself Godric. What about me? What about us? How the hell did you think I would handle it if you were to die? Did you think I'd just go about my human life as if we never met?" she ask beating his chest in anger and Godric had to grab her hands to stop her from during anymore damage to her body as he hugged her to him, trying to sooth her pain.

"I am truly sorry my love. I was not thinking. Without you near my mind got away with me. I love you more than my own life little one. Never think I do not love you. It pains me greatly that I've hurt you. I was not thinking and you are right I should have thought of you first. Please calm down." He told her and he hated himself more when he felt and heard her tears as she was racked with sobs. He hated seeing her cry.

"Godric I refuse to live without you. I'd have followed you into death if you allowed yourself to be killed. Remember that the next time you decide you no longer have a will to live. Stop trying to be the peace keeper and be the Godric I know you can be. The one that would not have taken this shit from anyone. The one that would stop at nothing to keep me safe and happy. You've hurt me Godric. These people wouldn't have stop with your death. They won't stop until they kill ever last vampire and fang banger out there." She said pulling away from him and move back. He shot forward and stop her from leaving the room and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Please don't walk away from me love. I cannot stand the thought or sight of you walking away from me. I am sorry and I will spend eternity making it up to you. You are right I wasn't thinking. You mean so much to me lover. You give me a reason to live and I will never hurt you like this again. I promise you that. I did not realize your love for me ran as deep as mine is for you. Please forgive me." He pleaded and she sighed.

"I do forgive you Godric, I love you but I'm still pissed." She said and he smiled before kissing her forehead and sighing in relief.

"I will make it up to you. I promise." He told her and she nodded.

"Eric is in trouble I must go help." He told her and she nodded and allowed him to pick her up as he sped upstairs. When they reached the balcony of the church Ava saw Eric on a table she knew was made for Godric's death and he was chained with silver. Sookie and Bill were being held at gun point and she didn't see Hugo. All the Vampires from Godric's nest were there as well and she knew they wanted blood.

"Underling. You came for me I assume." Godric said as he sat Ava down and faced the mess that was going on below. Waving her hand Ava released Eric from the silver and he stood from the table and nodded to her in thanks.

"Yes sheriff." Stan hissed clearly knowing there fun was over. The church humans ranted and raved and Newlin clearly still wanted revenge. Ava tuned out the talk as she eyed all the humans with guns pointed at her man and just waited for them to try something.

"My love. Please disarm these people." Godric ask her before he sped down stairs and picked up Newlin by the neck. Ava waved her hands and all the weapons were ripped from them and tossed across the room and the humans gasp in fear.

"Devils span." Newlin called her and she rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs towards Godric's side. Godric said something to him before snapped his neck and Eric and the other Vampires smirked and laughed. Sookie cried out in shock but Ava smiled at Godric. The old Godric was back and the other humans in the room were lucky he didn't feel the need to kill them as well.

"We are leaving now. I suggest you take this as a warning. My patients and hope for your race is gone. I will not spare your lives anymore if you continue to try and harm my kind." Godric told them as he picked Ava up and lead all the Vampires out of the church and back to his home.

Back at the nest Eric informed Isobel of Hugo's betrayal and Ava felt bad for the Vampire. She had loved her human even if she refused to turn him like he ask. She was glad Godric didn't have any issues with turning her once she was ready.

"Little one. I need to speak with Eric for a moment and greet the vampires that are coming over. Please take a bath and relax. Join us when you're ready." He told her and she nodded before kissing him deeply and slipping into their room.

Eric smirked at the lust clean in his maker's eyes as his human kissed him before heading to shower.

"She is very interesting, your human master." Eric told him as they took a seat in the meeting room.

"Yes. She is one of a kind." He told him with a chuckle and Eric nodded.

"Tell me how you meet. You never told me of her but we haven't talked much in the last couple of years either." Eric said and Godric nodded.

"You know for a long time I've been in a dark place. Barley finding any reasons to continue on. My love for you had been the only thing to keep me going but only just." Godric told him and Eric nodded.

"Alittle over a year ago I was walking at night in the woods miles away from here as I did most nights when I wasn't working. I heard the sounds of a women screaming for help. When I located the noise I saw several men beating on Ava and trying to assault her but she was putting up quite the fight. She even killed one of them with her gift. I saw the same in her that I saw in you when I turned you so I quickly killed the rest of the men. She wasn't scared of me and was nothing but grateful. She allowed me to heal her with my blood and bring her back here. She was a run away. Her mother in GA was an addict and her father had died years ago in prison. She ran when she turned 17 and had been living the street for almost a year. When I found her she had just turned 18. When she got to Dallas she ran across the wrong crowd of people. She just wanted to belong somewhere and I knew the feeling. I talked her into staying with me since she had nowhere else to go and she agreed. Not long after that we became lovers and she's been here with me ever since. I claimed her as mine not long after she moved in and she was a virgin then. I'm the only lover she's ever had. She gives me a reason to live and I plan to turn her as soon as she's ready." Godric told him and Eric nodded as he listened intensely.

"She's not ready to be turned?" Eric ask and Godric smirked.

"She enjoys being my Human right now and I have to say I enjoy it as well. She'll let me turn her soon but right now we're happy the way things are. It's not a big deal at the moment." Godric told him and Eric chuckled.

"Our biggest argument is her allowing me to take care of her financially. She doesn't like it. When I bonded with her I gave her a credit card and told her to buy whatever she needed or wanted. She's been here a year and barley spent a thing. She says she doesn't want to me to think she's a gold digger I think is the word she used. She always gets things for me though. New clothes she thinks I'll like, true blood when I run out but I have to damn near force her to buy anything for herself and when she does she refuses to spend a lot." Godric said rolling his eyes and Eric shook his head. .

"You think it has to do with the way she was raised?" Eric ask and Godric nodded.

"Yes, from what she's told me she never had anything growing up and everything she ever had she had to work for herself. I think it's hard for her to wrap her mind around anyone wanting to care for her as she's never had that until now." Godric told his childe who nodded.

They made chit chat as the nest started filling up with Vampires and humans that have come to celebrate Godric's return. Bill and Sookie arrived shortly after and Eric rolled his eyes at how possessive Bill was of Sookie in a room full of Vampires.

Godric's attention was taken as he felt his human walking towards them. Eric watched as Ava entered the room in small little shorts and one of Godric's button down shirts and the lust rolling off his maker made Eric smirk. His eye brows raised in shock as Ava walked towards Godric, ignoring everyone else in the room and slide right into Godric's lap, straddling him.

"Ava." Godric said as his arms circled her small waist and held her against him. Ava shushed him as she ran her finger tips over the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't fed since I've been away have you?" Ava ask and Eric perked up at this. He had been worried about that as well.

"No lover I have not." Godric admitted and Ava tutted before shifting herself closer and moving her long dark red hair over to the side exposing her neck to Godric's hungry gaze.

"Ava. Everyone is watching you." Godric told her as he swallowed. He could smell her amazing blood and her submissive act was wrecking havoc on his body.

"I don't give two shits." She told him and used her hand to guide Godric's mouth to her neck.

"Feed my Vampire. You need it. I need you strong." She whispered into his ear so softly Eric knew he only heard because he was sitting so close. Everyone was indeed watching in awe at what she was doing and Eric's respect for this little human grew tremendously.

Sighing Godric took a deep breath of her scent before kissing her neck. His fangs snapped out and he gently bit into her neck. She moaned and held him to her as he took his first drink. Once her blood hit his mouth he growled in pleasure and gripped her waist tightly in his hands and pulled her closer against him as he took long pulls of her amazing blood, sinking his fangs deeper into her neck. Her arousal was heavy in the air and he knew everyone watching was probably affected by their display but like Ava said he didn't give two shits.

He started to pull away after just a few mouth full's but she dug her nails into his scalp where she was gripping his hair.

"More baby. Take your fill." She panted and he couldn't deny her or himself so he gripped her harder and pulled longer and hard at her vein. His cock was hard as a rock and he knew he would be ravishing her body later tonight. Finally when he could feel her weaken he pulled back from her neck and licked the wounded closed. He felt so much better.

Pulling away he saw she was slightly paler then she should be and she was panting with need. Cupping her face with his hands he kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"Thank you lover." He told her and she nodded weakly with a smile on her face. He went to bit his wrist for her but she stopped him.

"Later. Let my blood strengthen you first. Take care of me later." She told him before sliding to sit next to him with her legs stretched over his lap and her head on his shoulder. Chuckling he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other over her legs, stroking his fingers up and down her smooth legs and sighed.

Eric was amazed how she ignored everyone in the room that was watching them. Most of the vampires were showing fang and aroused at the display. Most of the humans too but some like Sookie was blushing red with embarrassment.

"You should eat if you're not gonna let Godric heal you right now." Eric said clearing his throat and pulling back his fangs with difficulty. There display had greatly affected him as well.

"Yes that is a good idea." Godric said before motioning a server over and ordering her an orange juice and sandwich. Ava just laid there and allowed Godric to pet on her as she tried to not vomit from blood loss.

Once the room returned to normal and Ava got her food Eric filled Godric in on things that had been happening with his bar.

"You own a Vampire bar?" Ava ask hearing what they were talking about and Eric nodded.

"That's so fucking cool. I'd love to see it." She told him and he smiled at her.

"You and Godric are welcome anytime for however long you'd like. My childe Pam would love to meet you. She'd love you." Eric told her and Ava smirked as she finished her drink.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Ava told Godric who nodded and helped her stand. She waved him off when he tried to take her himself and he just chuckled.

Bill and his maker Lorena caused a commotion with Sookie that Godric had to intervene with and Eric started to realize that Sookie was more trouble than she was worth.

"Excuse me. I have a message from the fellowship of the sun." they heard a human say as he walked into the side door and un zipped his jacket. Strapped to his chest was a bomb with the detonator in his right hand. Everyone in the room froze in fear and Godric more so as he saw Ava coming out of the bathroom directly behind the human bomber.

"No." Godric hissed but before anyone could do anything the male human dropped his detonator as he started gasping for air and grabbing at his chest, trying to claw his way through. His mouth started dipping blood and the vampires could hear his heart beating rapidly before it exploded and he dropped to the ground dead.

On the other side of him stood Ava. Her eyes dark and Eric knew she had just saved all their lives.

"Did she?" Eric ask Godric who nodded and moved towards her just as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Everyone. This nest is exposed and we should all head to hotel Carmella for safety." Godric ordered and everyone nodded and moved to do as he ordered.

"Is she alright?" Eric ask speeding over towards Godric as he cradled his human in his arms.

"She will be once I get her to the hotel and heal her. Using her gift with that much power to kill that human on top of giving me so much of her blood has drained her. Please make arrangements for us while I pack a bag." Godric told his childe who nodded and got on the phone with the hotel booking a room for Godric next to his.

"Did she kill that man?" he heard Sookie asking Bill but Eric didn't pay attention to what he said in reply.

A few minutes later Godric was check in to his room and laying Ava down on the large bed.

"Little one. Open your eyes for me." He told her as he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. Groaning she blink her eyes opened alittle and gave him a pout that made him chuckle.

He gentle picked her up and put her in his lap. Using his nail he cut his neck and guided her mouth to the wound. After a few seconds she started to drink.

"That's it lover." He purred. His purr turned into a moan when she start gaining strength back and shifted to straddle his lap and latched onto his neck with her teeth, biting him the way she knew he liked.

Pulling her off him when she'd had enough he took her mouth into a desperate kiss moaning at the taste of blood on her lips.

"I'm still mad at you." She mumbled onto his mouth and he chuckled before laying her quickly on the bed and kissing her neck. Her clothes were quickly discarded and tossed to the floor, followed by his.

Normally he would take his time and worship her but he hadn't had her in 2 weeks and the thought of almost dying and never having her again, coupled with his need to make up his transgression to her made his need for her almost desperate.

Sliding into her heat caused him to groan loudly. She always felt like heaven and made for him.

Feeling her nails scratch harshly down his back made him snap as he thursted into her at vampire speed. His little human wanted it rough tonight and he planned to give her everything she wanted.

Eric chuckled as he walked into Godric's room and sat on the couch. He could hear his maker taking his human roughly in the bedroom and by the sounds she was making she loved every bit of it. She'd make a kick ass Vampire one day.

When they were finished Godric sensed him and walked into the sitting room in nothing but his pants. Healing scratches and bit marks on his chest, neck and back and Eric laughed.

"Is there something you wanted my childe." Godric ask and Eric nodded. Ava took that moment to slide out of the room wearing only Godric's shirt and Eric could see a hint of her ass peaking out and Godric growled lowly in warning at him and he laughed again. This girl causing him to laugh more in the last couple of days then he had in the last 1000 years.

"I am making plans tonight to head back home and I wanted to see if I could make plans for you to join me?" Eric ask as Ava picked up the phone and ordered room service while they talked. Godric sat next to her and she laid her feet in his lap and threw him a wink not at all bothered that she was wearing only a shirt and he gave her a fangy grin.

"I have been thinking about that. I tire of being the sheriff and want more free time to spend with you and Pam and show Ava the world. I have already submitted my resignation to the king and recommended Isobel to take my place. I think we'd like to join you for a while." Godric told him and Eric was pleased. He had wanted Godric to stay with him for a long time.

"I'll make the arrangements then and have an extra coffin added for the journey home." He told them and they nodded. After Ava ate Godric took her back to bed so they could rest. They had quite the flight ahead of them the next day.

The flight seemed to take forever to Ava. She didn't like being parted from Godric who was in a coffin next to Eric, Bill and Jessica under the plan and she was stuck with Sookie. Ava rolled her eyes and she drowned her wine and filled it up quickly. This chick was really getting on her nerves. God she hoped Eric didn't have a thing for her that way she would have to put up with her too much.

"Did you really kill that man?" Sookie ask her and Ava gave her a sideways look and shrugged.

"Yep. Better him than a whole house of Vampires and Humans. My only concern is Godric and he was too close to have survived that blast. I'll kill anyone and anything that dares try and harm him." She said and Sookie stared at her in shock. She didn't understand how this girl could be so cold.

"You care nothing about others lives?" Sookie ask and Ava shook her head no.

"Nope. Only Godric's." was all she said and Sookie decided it was best if she didn't ask anything else for the rest of the ride.

When they landed Eric took Godric and Ava to his house while Bill took the others back to Sookie's place.

Ava sighed when she got into Eric's car and Godric frowned in worry.

"Are you alright?" Godric ask her and she nodded.

"That chick is by far the most annoying girl I have ever met in my life. I swear when you turn me you better keep me away from her or I might drain her just so I don't have to hear her mouth." Ava said and Eric laughed as Godric smiled and rolled his eyes in affection and kissed Ava's temple.

Meeting Pam went as Eric thought it would. He had already filled Pam in on Ava and everything he knew about her and what she did for Godric but when they met it was like long lost sister reuniting or something. They talked nonstop about clothes, shoes and the bar and anything else they could think of as Godric and Eric just sat there on Eric's couch and watched in amusement.

"Are you guys coming to the bar tonight?" Pam ask them as she got up to get ready. Eric nodded and looked over towards Godric to see if he planned to go.

"Would you like to go?" he ask Ava who nodded quickly and jumped up to go get ready. Godric chuckled as he watched her go.

"I guess we are." He told his childe who nodded.

When she came out of the bathroom dressed in a little black skirt and green top that made her eyes pop Godric's fangs clicked out as he scanned her body. She did a little twirl for him.

"Do you think this will be ok?" she ask shly and he growled as he walked towards her and stalked around her.

"You look stunning. You are not to leave my sight tonight." He said and she nodded before kissing him deeply.

"Let's go. Don't want to be late now." She said with a saucy wink and Godric growled at her as he followed her towards the car. When they arrived Godric knew he'd have his hands full tonight. Every male human or Vampire and some women were eyeing up his human with lust and he didn't like it.

He sat them at the booth Eric reserved that was right near this throne and Ava laughed as she watched Eric in all Vampire mode, enthralling the vermin as Pam called it. She'd never seen anything more cliché in all her life.

She wasn't old enough to drink in public even if Godric didn't care but she didn't want to get Eric in any trouble so she ordered a cherry coke and spent her time watching all the dancers abd driving Godric insane with touches, kisses and soft caresses.

As she watched one of the dancers try to catch Godric's eye, and it failed spectacularly she got an idea and looked towards Eric to see if she could make it work.

"Baby. I'm going to go to the restroom." She said and she nodded and walked over towards the bathroom behind Eric's throne. She stopped quickly to ask him a question.

"You have private rooms here right?" she whisper very low so no one could hear. Nodding he looked over and her with a raised brow.

"I'd like one. For me and Godric. Can you help me with that?" she ask and he nodded.

"Consider it done. Would you like music as well?" he ask and she nodded and smirked.

"Oh yeah." She said before walking to the bathroom and Eric smirked over at his maker who had watched with confusion. He was one lucky Vampire.

As Ava came back towards the booth she narrowed her eyes as she saw that same dancer sliding into her booth to talk with Godric. He was nicely brushing her off but Ava wasn't a nice person and she'd be damn if some tramp touched what was hers. Growling she pasted Eric who was watching with amusement and grabbed the bitch by her died blonde hair and dragged her out of the booth.

"What the hell bitch." She yelled but was cut off when Ave put her heel at the girls throat and glared down at her.

"How dare you sit your skanky ass in my seat and try to seduce my man?" she hissed and the whole damn bar was watching now. Godric slide out and stood by Ava to calm her down but she waved him off. Eric and Pam where standing by to see what would happen.

"You're just jealous. He obviously tires of you and wants something better." The bitch had the nerve to say and Godric growled in warning at the girl who yelped in fear.

"Speak to her like that again and I'll rip out your throat." Godric hissed and the girl paled in fear and nodded.

"Let's get this straight to anyone that dares to touch him. He is mine and I am his. I will rip out your fucking tongue if anyone tried anything again. Are we clear of that?" Ava hissed and dug her heel harder into her neck and the girl nodded, chocking as she started gasping for air. Sneering she nodded and let the girl go before turning towards Godric who was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Her possessive display turned him on as much and it does hers when he does it.

"Come I have a surprise for you." She said looking towards Eric who nodded and handed her a key. Godric let her lead him towards the back and into a private room that held a black couch.

"Ava, that woman was nothing to me. You know that right. I'd never betray you that way." He told her wanting her to know his devotion to her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I know baby. Now sit down please and enjoy the show." She said and he sat down on the couch and watched as she walked over and turned on the radio.

She walked towards him, swaying her hips and running her hands over her body and proceeded to give him the best lap dance he'd ever gotten in his life.

His fangs popped out the moment she started and they throbbed with arousal and a constant purr rumbled though him as he watched her sway, turn and dip to rub herself along his body. He'd never seen anything like this in all his 2000 years. He held as still as he could but when she took off her shirt and slipped the skirt down her legs he had to touch her.

He pulled her to straddle his lap as he kissed up her chest towards her lips.

"I love you." He purred and she smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you as well. Now ravish me." She said and he smirked and processed to do just that.

When they walked back out into the bar and Ava tossed Eric the key to the room he looked them over and laughed. They both looked thoroughly ravished and Ava had a healing bit mark on her neck and so did Godric. Eric was bursting with pride.

"I'm going to the restroom again. Try to not look so, whorish." She said and Godric frowned.

"You look beautiful to me." He told her and she smiled.

"You're too good to me." She told him before walking quickly towards the girls room. Pam and Eric smirked at Godric who rolled his eyes.

"Good dance?" Eric ask and he nodded, licking his lips as he thought of the dance again.

"Maybe I should hire her then." Eric said and Godric growled in warning at his child's teasing.

"Godric." They heard Ava yell and they were out of there sits and at her side in a second. Ava was being held against the wall by a male Vampire and Godric growled loudly as he ripped the Vampire off his human.

"Big mistake." Godric said fangs coming out as he ordered Eric to take the Vampire to the basement.

"Are you ok?" Godric ask and Ava nodded.

"Yeah. He startled me. I didn't even make it to the bathroom before he came at me. I'm sorry." She said and he shook his head at her quickly.

"No my love. He's going to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Pamela, please take Ava home. Keep her safe until we return." Godric ordered and Pam bowed her head and motioned for Ava to follow her out the back door. Ava kissed Godric deeply before leaving with Pam.

"He's going to kill that Vampire, isn't he?" Ava ask Pam when they got to the house. Chuckling Pam nodded.

"Oh yes. Most painfully and by the glee Eric is feeling they must be having a blast." Pam said and Ava chuckled before going to her and Godric's room and taking a shower for bed.

When he returned before sun up he was in a much better mood. The idiot that dared to touch his human was long dead and he had fun with Eric. Remembering what the days were like when they were feared by all. He gazed at Ava as she slept in the bed, a book draped across her chest, naked and he felt his heart swell with love.

Ava was the angel that saved him from himself and he would cherish and protect her for all time. He sighed. Eric was in the room down the hall, Pam was about to fall to sleep and Ava was cuddling up to his side of the bed waiting for him. He was home.

(*I may do a part 2 to this as well. I hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
